


The Only Road I’ve Ever Know is a Broken Home

by Starchild1



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchild1/pseuds/Starchild1
Summary: Written because homework is for losers and I want more fic with them coming out, also this is a two parterIt was not the mission Bart was expecting at all, he thought it would follow typical covert ops. mission protocol and go horribly wrong by them having to fight there way out, not due to the warehouses being a bust. Not only that, but the mission only gets worst from there with Kid Flash and Eduardo Dorado Jr., aka his boyfriend, getting out in a position no teen wants to find themselves in with new information coming to light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this idea, it’s based on what happens in the real world and it’s also a shout out to Chile for making Homosexuality illegal so there’s that. This is also my first fic in archive and my first fic in a while so I might be a tad rusty so bear with me here.

If Bart has known someone was watching him and Eduardo, he wouldn’t have done it. He won’t have kissed him or hugged him or even looked at him if he knew what was going to happen next. 

It was his first stealth mission in a while and it definitely was not your average recon mission, nor your average escape. They were surveying a warehouse district in Qurac to see if they were used for meta human trafficking, turns out the intel was a bust and the entire warehouse district was for regular people. Unfortunately, they got trapped in a warehouse filled to the brim with antique dolls and puppets. There were so many of them that every time Ed tried to teleport to a different spot to find an exit, they ended up breaking a few dolls that were on the ground or getting tangled in a very compromising position. It was only made worse when they found that the only way out was to run in circles around the top part of the room so that Eduardo could see out of the one small window at the very top middle of the wall. This took about five minutes of running before Eduardo could get a good enough idea to get them out of the building and for Kid Flash to take off running to a different location afterwards. 

They were a good mile or so from the warehouse and when they realized they were in the clear, they started smiling, laughing they rolled onto the ground. Their limbs tangled together as they held each other close. They had made it. That’s when he did it, Bart kissed Eduardo square on the face and let his arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. Ed returned this kiss and wrapped his arms around the other boys middle. They stayed like that for a while before deciding to radio in the team. That’s when all the trouble started.

Just as Miss Martian was about to pick them up, they were surrounded by Quracian officials, yelling at them in a language they didn’t understand, they knew one thing though, they were hostile and this situation had to be handled with care.

“This is not good Kid,not in the slightest.” said Eduardo. 

“Agreed very uncrash.” replies Bart. 

Miss Martian must have put a telepathic translator you because the next thing they know, the guards are speaking English. 

“Shut up! Don’t move, get on the ground, hands above your head.” They shouted. 

The two decided to go along, at least for the time being. 

What happened next was a blur, Kid Flash could barely remember what happened, one minute the guard was talking about how they had proof that they had violated the country’s law against homosexual conduct between males and would be put in isolation for four years because of it, or even get death if they didn’t cooperate. That was when Kid’s mind went blank, the next thing he knew there was shouting back and forth, Ed was yelling something he couldn’t remember, his mind blanking due to fear. He remembered running, he knew that hw vibrated our of the cuffs and then ran towards a guard or so and then he was back in the ship.

Ed was holding him close, saying that they were going to be okay, that they were now safe. Kid started to calm down now, holding onto Ed a bit tighter. 

“Feeling alright now? I think you might be a tad bit moded.” Eduardo asked, trying to cheer the other up. 

Kid smiled a bit, “You could say that again, hustle books never mentioned missions going like that,” he said jokingly. 

“That’s good.” 

Kid jumped slightly, but he didn’t think anyone would notice, he felt Eduardo tense up a bit too. They had forgotten that Miss Martian was flying the bio ship. 

“We need to have a discussion about what just happened. We don’t have time to do it know so I’ll wait till after the mission to being it up.” She said. 

Eduardo held him slightly closer,”We don’t need to have much of a talk, they were about to arrest us for a law that shouldn’t be in there in the first place, end of story. “ 

“Yes,” replies Miss Martian,”The law is unfair, but I was talking about the fact that you were almost arrested, also you to tell you both that your parents will be fine with the two of you together and if not the team will be with you. 

“Okay, good point but is calling our parents something we have to do?” Bart asked, trying to sound nonchalant. “It could have been an isolated incident, also was just patrol guard, not the actual government. 

M’gann looked at him with a raised eye, obviously thinking that there was more to the state ment. Either way she dropped it when the bio-shipped picked up on the other members. 

“Okay, I won’t tell your parents but I advise that you do, they care about you, this won’t change that. Also, he mentioned some kind of evidence, I surveyed the area and found a camera from one of the other warehouses to be operational still, someone could do something with that footage. We can’t be seen in a foreign country like this,especially when the deal was a bust. ” 

“You make a good point, I’ll ask Tim if he can erase the footage of us, not because of what we’re doing but because this is supposed to be stealth mission and that definitely puts us at the scene,” said Eduardo 

“Noted. Now onto a different topic before we pick up the others, how long have you two been together and does anyone else know?” she asked with a smirk on her face. 

“We’ve been together for six months on Tuesday exactly and we’ve been thinking of telling our parents but no one else knows, though some members of the team might suspect it,” Eduardo replies. 

They stop talking as other members of the outsiders pull in from the mission, “What took you guys so long?” Tim asked. 

“Slight trouble on our part, a camera picked us up and a squad of guards showed up to try and pick us up, so not crash. You’re gonna have to delete some security footage real quick before it leaks and the press has a field day with it,” said Bart. 

The flight home was uneventful, the rest of the gang talked while the Eduardo looked up on some stuff for the youth center and others getting sleep or doing class assignments. Eduardo snuck glances at the boy in front of him, trying to figure out for sure why he tensed up so badly during their fight with the guards or when M’gann was talking with them. 

When they landed back at the Hub everyone got out with some people spending the night since it was late while others were zetaing home. Before Bart could do anything though, Eduardo grabbed him by the arm and turned so that green met brown as Eduardo tilled the smaller boys head up slightly so that their eyes met. 

“Hey, we need to talk about what happened back there,” said Eduardo 

“What do you mean? Everything was handled well, plus if anything you should be going to sleep, I may be able to stay up for two days straight but you’ll be a zombie to the world if you don’t get any sleep,” he replied playfully, a smile lighting up his face. 

“You know that’s not what I mean noveo ,” he checked to make sure no one else was around before continuing, “When the guards said that they were after us for being a couple, you tended up, I’ve never seen you that scared before. You did it again too, when M’gann mention telling our parents about what happened. There’s something more than not wanting to introduce them to a boyfriend who you break up with a few weeks later, so what is it?”. His voice was full of concern has he loosened his grip on the other boy and put a comforting hand on his check. 

Bart looked at the ground for a moment not saying anything before taking a shaky breath and answering.  
“In my timeline no one ever really had relationships like this, things were usually pretty serious with the whole Blue Beetle overlord so no one cared what you liked, as long as it wasn’t how things were,” he paused taking a quick breath before continuing to speak. 

“So, when I first saw how bad people were treated over their sexuality, how they were kicked out, excommunicated, killed, I got scared that I would end up like that. So when they said that they would keep us in isolation for four years if we behaved nicely, I just shut down due to fear. Everything I was afraid of happening to us was going down and I didn’t know how to function.” 

Eduardo stood still for a moment, not used to the outrageous and hyperactive boy he lo- he knew being so vulnerable. He quickly snapped out of it though and pulled the other boy into a hug, kissing the top of his head. Bart relaxed in his arms, taking solace in the taller boy. 

“Thank you,” said Bart, pulling away from the other boy. 

“It was nice to finally have that out there.” 

“No problemo bolundo,” 

Bart chuckled, smiling slightly. “You know I wasn’t kidding about you getting some rest, are you going to stay the night or go home?” 

“I think staying the night would be great”  
And so the two boys looked to make sure no one else was around before joining hands and shuffling up to Bart’s room to spend the night curled up next to each other, with no idea of what was to come tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late!! I planned on updating this last week but I had a lot going on and it just wasn’t possible. 
> 
> Also thank you so much have for reading this! When I saw the hits going up to 100 in the first week I was ecstatic and it makes me so happy to see that 304 people have read this fic and that seventy- seven people have given it kudos. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a comment and be on the look for more fics because I love writing and I’ve got more ideas to come! ❤️

Bart woke up to feel the bed shifting, groaning he reached out to grab on to Ed. 

“Don’t go. Please stay,” he asked. 

Eduardo looked at him with a look of pure sympathy, “you know I can’t do that, I’ve already stayed late enough. I have to get back to the youth center.”

Bart looked at the clock, it was 9:30 in the morning here and Bart knew that El Paso was an hour or so ahead of them. 

“Can I at least get a kiss before you go?” he asked, giving him his best puppy dog look. 

Eduardo rolled his eyes but complied, giving him a small kiss on the lips before detaching himself from Bart and then with a quick goodbye he teleported out of the room. 

Bart signed, deciding that if he was going to have the bed to himself then he would at least take advantage of that by stretching out as far as he can. He started to drift off for a moment when out of nowhere Eduardo appeared before him. 

“Nice try, I’m not letting you back into bed that easily.” 

“It’s not that mi amor, we’ve got a slight problem.” 

Bart jumped up at the sound of that, the red comforter falling off his back.

“What do you mean? Is there a mission we have to go to or something?” 

“No, it's more personal than that.” 

Bart froze, Eduardo didn’t usually talk like this unless he was in counselor mode, not a good mode to be in. He was talking to him like he was trying to figure out how to break a vase in the most delicate way possible, like he didn’t want to be breaking it in the first place and was already thinking of how to put it back together. 

Eduardo picked up on how tense he was, he sat next to him on the bed, turning so that they were facing each other. 

Gabbing his hand he began, “Cassie did message Tim but he brushed it off as something that could wait and so he didn’t look at it until a few hours later. By the time he got to seeing, the news had already picked up on the video. The bright side is that they couldn’t identify us specifically and neither can most of the populous. But people who know us, they can tell who it is.” 

Bart felt like his world was collapsing, he wasn’t ready, he didn’t want this to happen, especially not like this. He didn’t want his family to know right now, maybe in a few weeks, a month, maybe then. This was very unasterous, this was the definition of disaster. 

He didn’t know he was crying until the tears had already fallen down onto his hand, he felt so weak, like he was breaking into pieces. That made him feel even more pathetic, he had seen so much in the future and endured it all. Yet this is what caused him to break into pieces. The thought that Jay and Barry and Iris would hate him for who he is. 

Eduardo held him close Pulling them closer to each other until it was hard to tell where one began and the other started, Bart's head tucked under his. 

He didn’t know how long they sat there. All he knew was that Eduardo was there for him through it all until he was able to calm down. 

When he could finally speak he looked up at Eduardo and asked,”So what happens now?” 

“Honestly, I’m not sure, we’ll probably have to talk to our parents about this eventually, but whatever happens, I know we’ll have each other to help us get through it.” 

Bart smiled, “Glad someone’s feeling the aster,” he joked. 

Eduardo chuckled slightly at that, Bart looked to see his face lighting up and it made him truly feel like everything would he alright. His smile met his and the two looked at each other in pure bliss. 

Eventually they decided to get up and face what was outside, Bart quickly ran in to brush his teeth and get dressed in some actual clothes before the two went down stairs. 

When they got to the upstairs balcony overlooking the living room, they saw Black Canary, M’gann, Aqua Man, and both sets of guardians talking in hushed tones. Due to the line up it didn’t take long to figure out who or what specially they were talking about. 

Suddenly Miss Martian interrupted everything to   
speak, “If guys are curious about what’s happening then I think you should just ask them,” she said while looking behind them. The parents eyes following her gaze to the two boys at the top of the stairs.

They took a deep breath, joining hands, the day they had both been waiting for was finally here, whether they were ready or not. 

They walked down the stairs with each step a death march that lasted longer than it ever should. When the finally reached the bottom of the stairs they sat down on the coach, hands still joined. 

M’gann and Kaldur both left the room as a way of offering them privacy, sensing that this would be a more personal matter. 

They sat in silence for a while, not sure who should speak first. After what felt like hours, but was most likely a minute or two, Bart gathered his courage and spoke up, “So how much trouble are we in?” His voice was strained and his head was down, as if he was ashamed of everything. 

“Depends on what your talking about?” Jay replied, “If your talking about for getting caught, then you’ll have to talk to your team leader. If you mean for being together, then the answer is none.” 

Bart looked up, his face a mix of shock and something else that Eduardo couldn’t identify. Eduardo did know that he relaxed a bit more though. 

“Y-you mean.. you don’t hate me? You don’t care that we’re dating, like actually dating?” His voice sounding hopeful and slightly broken. Hearing his loved voice come out like that it hurt Eduardo. 

Jay’s face softened and so did his voice, he got down on one knee so he was looking his great grandson in the eye, “ I would never hate you for loving a good man and the only thing that matters to me, is that you are happy and loved. That is all Joan and I have ever wanted for you.” 

Bart reaches forward and gave the other speedster a hug, tears falling down his face. 

Eduardo looked at his father, he was standing as straight and stiff as he always was. 

“Do you feel the same way?” 

His father looked at him with a solemn look, “Mijo, I’ve known that there were multiple reasons you run away from home since I got you back. I’ve had time to process this and it doesn’t bother me in the slightest, because I would rather have a relationship with a gay son than no relationship at all” 

Eduardo gave his father a smile which his dad returned. It was small but still there, and it was good for them. 

After the two speedsters let go the guardians went into parental mood, asking questions about how long the two had been together and demanding that Eduardo and his father be properly introduced to the West family. Ground rules were set up as well, no sharing a bed unless there was no other option and doors would always be left three inches open whenever they were left in the room alone together. They knew this wasn’t the end of it, but it was better than what most kids got after coming out, and it gave them a sense of normalcy. 

It definitely wasn’t over for Bart, during dinner at the house Jay decided to bring up what Bart has said to him earlier that day. 

Bart and Jay were eating ice cream at the dinner table and making small talk about school and random things that they had going on that week. It was mostly calm with the two taking time with their meal, eating at a normal speed. It was then that Jay decided to bring up what happened earlier. 

“Why were you so scared about me knowing you were dating Eduardo? I know coming out can be scary and I’ve seen how bad people can be treated for who they love, but this felt like something else. Something more personal.” 

Bart put his spoon down slowly and looked at the floor, “I-uh-it was,” he didn’t know how to play this; on one hand he trusted Jay but on the other he didn’t know if he wanted to bring up what happened. He never liked bringing up what the other timeline was like, not since the truth had gotten out about why had really happened. Eventually he knew what he had to do. 

“People didn’t really have any discrimination amongst ourselves in my timeline, we hated the Reach and if you were a part of the cause against them then we didn’t care what you liked. So when I got here and I read up on actual history, histrionics further back then 2020, I saw racism and homophobia and I didn’t know what to think. “ 

He paused, taking a breath, “it only got worse from there, I went to a dinner downtown and I watched how they kicked out this one couple because they were both men and I found out none of it really went away and I panicked. I want sure what to think at that point, all I knew was that I don’t want to risk losing you.”

“There’s more too, we didn’t have actual dating back in my timeline either. You just didn’t have the time for it with everything that was going on. Sure you hooked up with people and you had feelings for each other, but you never had movie nights in, or called each other just to talk and not because you weren’t sure if they were alive or not.” 

“I’ve never known what it’s like to love someone openly like this, I’ve never knew it could make me feel this happy, and I didn’t want any of it to go away. So I just kept it from the people that matter slowly building up to the idea that it was alright,” after finishing his speech he looked up at Jay, the man who had become such an important figure in his life. 

Jay gave his a small smile and put a hand on his shoulder, “son, you don’t have to worry about losing the people closest to you, not over something like this. It’s okay to be who you are, I’m not saying that everyone will be okay with it, just that it gets better. The people who care will stay by you.”


End file.
